Too Famous
by Nana Nani -Nina
Summary: Don't say being famous is easy, sometimes it's hard. Well for me, it's hard in my love life where I have to choose 1 of 3 hottest guy in the world, and being teased by my friends about staying single.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys. It's my second fanfiction. Read&Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's Pov

Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 21 years old. I am a singer at Hollywood Records and I'm an actress on Disney Channel. Today, I'm going to the studio to record my new song.

~Time Skip, At The Studio~

I hop off my red Audi R8 wearing a grey T-shirt with white jacket and a black fit jeans. I walk towards the studio only to be greet my manager Anne. "Hello, Lucy"Anne said. "Hey, Anne" I replied. "So what song am I gonna sing today?" I ask. "Slow Down." Anne replied. "Okay, when are we starting?" I ask. "Now if you want to."Anne said. "Sure"I replied. I walk into the record room, wear the headphone and start singging.

_Now that I have captured your attention, _  
_I wanna steal you for rythem and defention,_  
_Mr.T say I'm ready expection,_  
_Sh-sh-show me how you make your first impression,_

_Ouh, Ouh, Can we take it nice and slow,slow,_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low,_  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon light till you can let me GO,_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song-ong-ong-ong,_

_Ouh hoo oh oh oh oh, Ouh hoo oh oh oh oh,_  
_Yeah, baby slow down the song-ong-ong-ong, (2X)_

_If you want me I'm accepting application,_  
_So long as we keep, keep this record on rotation,_  
_You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resistation,_  
_Breath me in, Breath me out, So amazing,_

_Ouh, Ouh, Can we take it nice and slow, slow,_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low,_  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon light till you can let me GO,_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song-ong-ong-ong,_

_Ouh hoo oh oh oh oh, Ouh hoo oh oh oh oh,_  
_Yeah, baby slow down the song-ong-ong-ong, (2X)_

_Breath me in, Breath me out, _  
_The music got me going,_  
_Breath me in, Breath me out,_  
_Non stop until the morning,_  
_Breath me in, Breath me out, _  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it,_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_Breath me in, Breath me out, _  
_The music got me going,_  
_Breath me in, Breath me out,_  
_Non stop until the morning,_  
_Breath me in, Breath me out, _  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, YEAH!_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind,_

_All night long baby slow down the song-ong-ong-ong,_  
_Woah, Woah-ah-ah-ah Woah, Woah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Yeah baby slow down the song.(2X)_

I walked out the room making my way towards Anne. "So how was it?" I asked. "Good."Anne replied smiling. "Can I go home now?" I asked. "Yeah, sure"Anne said. "Thanks" I replied. I said my goodbye to everyone and walked to the parking, get into my car and drive home.

As soon as I reached home, I get out of my car, locked it, and walked into my house.I sat on my couch and opened my flat screen tv. It's Fairy Gossip. They are talking about the top cutest pairings. First is Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. Second is Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. And the last, Freed Justine and Mirajane Strauss. "The only one left is Lucy Heartfilia."the host said and the screen behind her is showing my picture wearing a white T-shirt, black half jacket, fit jeans and black spectacles. The picture was taken when I'm out to buy something. "And we all know that many other singers wanted to be her boyfriend. Three of them are Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez and Rouge Cheney. Which one of them will Lucy pick? We will know it soon enough." The host said.

Then I recieve a message from Jellal, he said that we wil be in the list of the cutest pairings. I just ignore it. After that, I recieve another two messages each from Gray and Rouge. They are saying the same things. I whispered to myself "It's hard being famous."

_To Be Continued_  
**_**

**So how is my second fanfic? What pairing do you guys want? **  
**Please read&review.. Byee..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys.. this is the result of the voting for now:**  
**Graylu = 2**  
**Rolu = 2**  
**Jelu = 0**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**  
**_**

I know I have to choose one of them. Gray Fullbuster, the proud Great Gray-sama. He have thousands of girl that want him, still why do he had to pick me? Jellal Fernandez, he also have thousands of girl plus Erza Scarlet my friend that wants to be his girlfriend but he choose me instead. For what? Erza is more beautiful than me. Rouge Cheney, the emotionless guy. He is emotionless so why do he likes me? And the most important question is that theres billions of girls in the world so why it's me that have to pick a guy among the three most hottest guy in the world?

That's a difficult question to answer right. Whatever. I'll just need some sleep and some rest to empty my mind, and with that I fall asleep.

I wake up and walk towards the bathroom clean up and step out. I walk into my walk-in-closet pick up a purple tank top and a white short skirt. Then my phone rang. It's Gray.

_From: Gray Fullbuster_  
_Lets meet up at Starbucks at 10._  
_To: Lucy Heartfilia_  
So I replied.

_To: Gray Fullbuster_  
_Okay..._  
_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

It's 9.00. From here to Starbucks will take 15 minutes so I still have some time to eat breakfast. I go to the kitchen, grap an apron and start making breakfast. I make some simple sandwishes and a glass of orange juice. I take 20 minutes eating so I hurried to my room, pick up light blue T-shirt that say 'I Want More' and a dark blue fit jeans not bothering to wear makeups. I walk down stairs and grab my keys the walk to the car. I hop on the car, start the engine and drive to the Starbucks. While I was driving I got a text from Levy inviting me to go to the shoopping complex with her.

_From: Levy McGarden_  
_Hey Lu-chan. Lets go to the shopping mall together._  
_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

_To: Levy McGarden_  
_Yeah, sure. But I have to do something now. We meet up at the shopping complex in about 12.00 afternoon,if it's okay? _  
_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_From: Levy McGarden_  
_Okay..!_  
_To: Lucy Heartfilia_  
I've reached the Starbucks so I get out of the car and walk towards Gray who was sitting at one of the table in Starbucks waiting for me.I sit infront of him. "Hey, beautiful."Gray said. "Hey, so why do you want to meet me?"I said. "Well, lets order the drinks first." Gray said. "Okay." I said with a bored tone. The waiter came and ask for the drinks. "Caramel Frappuccino" Gray said. "Cappuccino" I said. The waiter nodded his head and leave.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said. "You know that I like you, right?" Gray ask."Yeah, I know"I said. "So, I want to know you better. Can I?" Gray asked. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "I want to know your birthday, your favourite food and you favourite colour"Gray said smirking. "My birthdate is 1st of July. I don't have a favourite food. My favourite colour is pink."I said. "Want to go to my house after this?"Gray said with a smirk. "No, thanks. Levy and I have some outings to catch up, and wipe that smirk of your face."I said.

"How about next time?"Gray asked. "Depends"I replied. We chat for hours and I just noticed that it's already 11.30 a.m. so I hurriedly walk to my car after saying goodbye to him. I drive to the Queensbay Mall where Levy and I should meet up.I get out of my car and ran towards Levy."Oh my Levy! I missed you so much!"I said. "I missed you too"Levy said. We chit chat while walking. "Hey Lu-chan can we go to the saloon? I wanna straighten my hair."Levy asked. "Sure, I want to colour my hair anyways." I said.

We go to the fourth floor where the saloon is. We walk into the saloon and the workers make their works. Levy straightened her hair while me, I put some puple highlights to my blonde hair. After that,we go buy some clothes at the fifth floor. Levy buy red and blue dress while I buy red T-shirt and white tight short jeans. When we are about to get out of the mall, a woman accidentally crash me. I slipped so I close my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing happen, so I opened my eyes just to find Rouge's face just a few inches apart from mine. I quickly stood up and thanked him. I grab Levy and get out of there. I drive home and sat on my couch for a while before i go to my bedroom. I take a nice warm bath and relax. After bathing, I wear green T-shirt and dark blue shorts. I walk to the living room grab my keys and drive to a restaurants nearby since I don't feel like cooking.

As soon as I reach the restaurants, I walk in and sat at a table near the window. Then I hear a voice talking to me. I looked at the owner of the voice. It's Jellal. "Can I sit with you?" Jellal asked. I'm not wanting to be rude just say "yeah, sure" with a smile. "Thank you." Jellal said. "No problem"I replied. The waiter came and asked us what we want to eat. "Chicken fried steak and a watermelon juice."I said. "I'll have the same."Jellal said. "I'll be back with your orders." the waiter said. "So what are you doing here?"I asked Jellal. "I was around here when I feel hungry, so I came here. I saw you sitting here I though I might get to join you dinner." Jellal said with a warm smile. I smiled back and the waiter came with our orders. We ate in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. Finish eating we talk to each other wanting to know each other more, but it only last for half an hour because I feel sleepy so we go home after paying for the meals. I don't remember anything after getting home, all I know is I woke up on my bed the next day.

**So how was it? Vote for the pairings that you want..**  
**Byee :)**


End file.
